


Another Day, Another Concussion

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [94]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you solve mysteries by spotting patterns, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Concussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/gifts).



“Joe,” Frank grumbled, eyes shut tight against the painful light. “Wake up. We’ve been kidnapped again.”

Frank was getting very tired of this. Sometimes it felt like the only way he and Joe solved a mystery was by one or both of them getting kidnapped by the bad guys and gloated at. They’d be going along, minding their own business (or other people’s really) and next thing you’d know they were waking up with a splitting headaches and their hands tied behind their backs. 

And it really wasn’t fair, because this time they’d already deduced who the bad guys were!


End file.
